What lies behind the truth
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: “WHY?” a female voice cried out into the distance.“Because I loved you...” a faint voice replied.
1. Chapter 1

"WHY!!!?" a female voice cried out into the distance.

"_Because I loved you..."_ a faint voice replied.

------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Ya...ya...I don't own Naruto... (I HATE DISCLAIMERS)

This is a Sakura Sasuke story...no flamz...and don't read if you don't like the pairing. Actually...I don't give a crap about what you do... ;p

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up feeling proud. The sunlight shone through the window, filling the light pink room with a tinge of yellow. She and Naruto had returned from their half year long mission. Gaara was back as being Kazekage, married to Ino; Temari joined Konoha and married Shikamaru... (A/N: Let's pretend they can get married at a young age...k?) And finally, they made Sasuke-kun come back. With that, they defeated Akatsuki, Sasuke killed Itachi, and helped Naruto kill the leader. Sakura got rid of some of them including Sasori and Deidara. It was a proud feeling that brought a smile to her face that morning. She thought of yesterday when Sasuke got promoted to Jounin and got his Konoha forehead protector. He looked so hot like that. And the best part is yet to come...he asked to meet her today somewhere so they can talk P...R...I...V...A...TLY!!! He has this important question to ask of her. She can't wait. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom to shower, put make-up on, and dress.

After she finished, she looked beautiful. She had a short hazel miniskirt with a light pink tank top, and light pink fishnets for her arms. Her hair was usual...just combed...and her red forehead protector separated her bangs from the rest of her hair. On her eyes she had mascara, and faint eye shadow. Her lips glowed with lip gloss completing her look. She had her usual ninja boots, but they were hazel so it matched what she was wearing. After checking herself out in the mirror, and making sure she was perfect...she grabbed a random jacket, and rushed out of the house.

Outside a nice morning wind welcomed her. It wasn't cold, or hot...but just perfect. Sakura walked the streets for a while, letting her legs lead the way. She took a whiff of air, and felt as if she could dance on the clouds. She touched random things, remembering the past, laughing at some of them. She remembered the day that Sasuke left for Orochimaru.

'_When we went to get Sasuke...Orochimaru gave him up without a fight. I wonder what he's planning to do. Also, Sasuke seems to be enjoying himself too much...as if this is his last day alive. He doesn't seem like himself...this is weird. I hope a war doesn't break out because Sasuke left...'_ Sakura thought. She was standing on a bridge beneath some sakura trees looking at the blue water below her. As she was about to move away...

"Sakura," a male voice said. It rang through her head like an echo getting louder. She gasped.

"Uh...ohhh...haha...it's you Sasuke-kun. You startled me..." she said, shaken but trying to giggle.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you like that," he said apologetically.

"Doesn't matter," Sakura replied, returning her gaze to the water.

He quickly joined her and continued, "The reason I asked you to meet me was because... See...ever since our youth...sure you have been annoying and crap at times...but it was fun. The time spent was well spent. I was wondering if we could do it again, but more often, and alone this time." He said.

Sakura's heart jumped. His words throbbed inside her head, repeating. They had no emotion to them...they were just...said. It was like he didn't care about her answer, yet since he asked...he was expecting a 'yes'. Now Sakura was confident that Sasuke came here, not because he wanted to return...but because Orochimaru sent him on a mission. She decided on yes, but she would have to keep track of the way she answered, and interpret his words, sentence structure, and so on.

"Sure!" She answered more cheerfully this time. If she had to keep a mask...she was gonna keep it...even if it made her heart ache like a tornado was going through it.

"Come on! I know this great place!!" Sakura said grabbing his arm, and pulling him away from the bridge. There was a sudden change in feeling when Sasuke gave her a smile. She could see in his eyes that he was worried, but he wanted to forget that burden and live happily. The smile was genuine and she felt a tinge of security now.

'_Maybe this won't turn out so bad,'_ she thought dragging him away. They made their way through the trees, laughing when the other would get caught on a branch. Soon they came upon a waterfall where they bathed...(a/n: don't get the wrong idea. They weren't naked. He was in his shorts, and she in her lingerie) He dunked her beneath the surface many times, and she tried to do the same, but failed miserably. They dived, and had fun. After the waterfall, they went to this cave on the mountain where a beautiful river went through. The beautiful colors reflected of the cave walls; it was simply gorgeous. After the sight, they were exhausted, so they decided to go home. On their way back they saw stunning ponds with little frogs.

'_I have no idea why Naruto hates frogs so much! They are adorable. Just like Gaara when Ino and I dressed him in that panda outfit with a little cookie...'_ she thought giggling.

It was getting dark, and Sakura and Sasuke were slowly walking down a road. Around them, sakura trees let in occasional light, and sakura blossoms scoured the pavement. It was perfect...too perfect. The moonlight gave off the 'perfect' amount of light. All too perfect. Sasuke noticed this too, and sent a worried glance up at the sky.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said, holding her tightly. He cast one quick glance at the moon, _'Damn you Orochimaru!' _he thought, and then disappeared into the darkness with Sakura.

------------------

?Crappy? okay...just tell me what you think!! Scale it from 1 to 10 or something...just review... first chapters are always crappy by the way...at least mine are...i promise better and longer chapters later...for now...just review.

Review! Review! Let's all give reviews

It makes the author very haaaapppyyy

Just one review from you all

And I won't feel crappy

Anymoooreeeeee!!!!!!!! yeeehhaaa

Okay... never mind that. Just review!


	2. Chapter 2

The silence of solitude...it was loud. It hurt. It was painful. It was like nothing someone could ever experience. To be alone is the same as being dead. No one sees you, no one notices you. It's as if you are not there. If they do see you, they pay no attention, avoid you. Have you ever lived like this?

---------------------------------

'_So...Sasuke-kun...I heard you were going back to Konoha. You were going to return to your country,' Orochimaru drawled, a somewhat pained look on his face._

'_Hai Orochimaru-sama. But until I take leave, I am still your pawn,' Sasuke replied, monotone ringing in his voice. He bowed before him, as Orochimaru sat on his throne-like chair._

'_Then I have one last request for you. More like a mission, but it will be my last attempt to destroy Konoha. I will have to ask you to...' his voice trailed off. Lost itself. Only the darkness can decipher his words. Sasuke seemed to understand. He nodded in understanding, then stood up._

'_I understand. Good-bye," and with that Sasuke left the evil layer, never to return again._

_---------------------------------_

It was a gloomy kind of dawn, where the heavens desperately wanted to rain, yet held back. The grey clouds stood back to the unmistakable tinge of yellow; sunlight. It seemed like hope in the midst of grey. Sasuke sat at his desk at home wondering on how to carry his last mission out. The grey walls of his house brought the gloomy attitude a good, 'Welcome! You are allowed to stay and bring misery upon anyone who enters' kind of feeling. The desk was a worn out kind of brown with a lonely kind of solitude attached to it. It held not meaning. This once richly furnished room in white and black now only held shades of grey. Shades of grey...painting his life away. Turning it from a clear vivid image, to merely shades of grey. It was pathetic. It was just a shade of grey.

'_I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I love you,' _and with that thought in mind, he left the building.

Wondering the streets at dawn was refreshing, yet he felt that alone feeling creep in again. You were born alone, you will die alone. A simple rule of life. Even if you have a twin, one was born before the other, and they were born...alone. An occasional gust of wind would blow, and as the leaves would rotate around him, his hands stuffed in his pocket and his head bent low, Sasuke felt miserable. He was alone, depressed. No one cared. No one wanted to care. Only if someone knew what it felt like to be alone. The solitude would make you eardrums explode. So quite, yet so loud. It was mind confusing.

'_Naruto and Gaara. Only they know what it feels like when you don't feel loved, when you try to prove them wrong...when you say you aren't a monster. When you give your life for what could have been. Revenge won't make that happen. After I killed my brother...it was too late. I realized my brother wasn't even there that day. It was White Fang under Henge no Jutsu. It was a mistake. Brother told him to keep me alive so that I could become stronger and more powerful than him. I killed my brother for no reason. Does anyone know what it feels like to kill your own brother? It hurts more than the solitude. A sister, a brother. Only sisters and brothers (younger that is) will know what it feels like. Now I visit Itachi's grave everyday. His name marked on the big blue stone. Konoha forgave him. I forgave him. But it's a little to late now isn't it? He said before he died that he wanted to die that way. Nevertheless, the feeling won't go away. And now I have to destroy Konoha. I believe even after the mass destruction of Konoha occurs that that blue stone will be there with all the heroes that died in battle. Maybe I won't tell anyone this, but it's a lonely feeling when you look at a blue stone standing, while everything else lie in ruins; and after a while of staring at it, you feel proud, and you feel like you just found a new source of courage. I don't believe the dead cease to exist once they die. Even those who are gone will be with us as we go on. Looking at us, protecting us, and somehow you know their feelings. It's wonderful. It's..._

"Huh?" Sasuke said as he snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh...morning Ino..." he said silently. How she managed to hear he had no idea.

"Oh...morning to you, too..."she said quietly, he light blue eyes hiding behind golden locks. She brushed them away, and looked at him. A little smile and she was off. Life seemed grey for her too. He caught her hand before she was out of reach.

"Ino...did you marry yet? I heard most girls did. Hinata married Naruto, TenTen married Neji, I think the sand kunoichi married Shikamaru...what about you?" he asked curiously.

"Oh...hahaha...ya... I'm married too. I married Gaara a year back. Just came to see Konoha again," she said, nervously trying to put her hair behind her ears, and failing.

"Is he still the psychopath he used to be?" Sasuke asked, humor tinting his voice.

Ino laughed nervously again, "No...no! He's pretty goofy actually. Really funny. And most importantly...I love him to bits."

"Well then see you 'round, Kazekage-sama's wife," he said attempting at another joke.

Again came the nervous giggle, "Bye," and with that she ran off.

He reached the blue stone, and then noticed something...

"CURSE YOU OROCHIMARU!!!!!!" He screamed into the last of the moon.

------------------------------

Yash...okay listen...if you don't review...I can't tell whether you like it or not. If you don't like it...don't review...but if you do...I know it's annoying to review, and it's very troublesome...and I myself can't bother to review a lot for other people...I will work on that. JUST TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!! Here I'll even give you chocolate milk and cookies if you review... I NEED REVIEWS... please please please... PLEASE!!! Oooohhhh Deidara is finally building an alien space ship... and it looks like...

**Gaara:** A PANDA!!! Wait no... LIKE ME!!!!!!! CURSE YOU DEIDARA!!! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Oohhh kawaii... a Gaara like space ship. I wonder if it has coo--

**Gaara: THIS SPACE SHIP IS MADE OF COOKIES!!!**

_**Deidara: WAIT!!! GAARA!! NO!! **_

**Gaara: What?**

_**Deidara: Never mind...keep eating. I should take a picture of you.**_

Well then that answers my question...eh?


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3...I'm having a little writers block for what to write after this, so if you have an idea you could leave a review. Thanx...oh and...nvm...just please if you have suggestions, say them or this story won't be updated in a long time. (I still have Return, Fallen Angels, and Well This Should Be Interesting to update.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Gaara and Ino would have been a couple by now, and so would have Naruto and Hinata and Sakura and Sasuke.

---------------------

Dawn...it announces the arrival of a new day. It opens a new page in the book; it opens doors to different and new opportunities...it sometimes makes us feel alive. Have you ever woken up before sunrise, and watched as the sun would rise between the mountains, or over the horizon...shining on the lake or sea below? Warming the grass, and hugging the trees. Sakura has. She woke up at about four in the morning, and dressed as if she were going swimming. She put on her soft pink swimsuit, and with just a skirt and tank top on, she left the house barefoot. She loved how in the morning, the air was so clean, and how the gravel or dirt below her felt so refreshing compared to those sandals she wore everyday. She loved how the gravel would tickle her feet, and she loved how smooth the dirt was. There was one specific rode she liked to take to the lake. It was very beautiful and peaceful in the early hours. You could hear the birds chirp, and feel the soft fallen blossom between your feet. The trees hung low as if the were protecting her from the darkness, and at the end of the street you could always see the sunrise.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, she arrived to the sandy beach outlining the great lake. (Think of Lake Michigan, or Lake Superior... or one of the Great Lakes in US. (I am not from there, just went to Chicago once.) There were a few mountains surrounding her, but at the distance, at the part where you could see no end to the lake, was where nothing came between the horizon and the water, and the sunrise was perfect. Finding a nice spot, with a view directly in the middle, Sakura sat down. A soft warm breeze started to blow, and the hair tie out of her hair fell and was swept away. Her hair fell out of place, and her jade eyes softened to a more sea green kind of color. For someone who was watching her, watching as the wind riffled her skirt and loose tank top, blowing her hair, and showing her features, they would have called her beautiful; a masterpiece.

That just seemed to be the exact thing a stranger was thinking. He onyx eyes watched, and every time the wind blew, his heart would skip a beat. She was breath taking. His muscles would stiffen, it would be hard to breath, and he wouldn't be able to swallow, but an Uchiha must know how to deal with this kind of emotion. At least, it must appear that way. His facial expressions were cold, but his heart was warm. Mustering up courage, he casually stood up and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hi," he whispered softly, looking down at her, a smile tugging his face he forced down.

"Hey," she replied silently, as if she didn't want to disturb the peace. She looked at him, eyes twinkling with the first ray of sunlight.

"Came to watch the sunrise?" he whispered, about to take a seat next to her.

"Ahuh... come...sit..." she ordered, voice barely above a whisper. Yet as she said these words, another breeze blew, and Sasuke found himself unable to move again. After waking up from the daydream, he casually sat down next to her, leaning on his arms for support, just like her.

There was silence. For the first time, it wasn't painful, loud, unbearable or miserable, but on the contrary it was quite refreshing and relaxing. The sun rose a little by little, dust and wind would blow every so often. Sakura seemed to be in the clouds not noticing his presence, so he took the chance to look at her. After a while he was staring. His eyes' black pools were twinkling and wavering around a little. Seemingly filled with love, hope, pride...seemingly.

"What?" Sakura laughed after a while. Sasuke still didn't notice her words. After what seemed like eternity came and went, the words registered in his brain, and he snapped out of the gaze quite forcefully.

"Huh...what?" he asked confused. Sakura's eyes filled with laughter...and finally she couldn't suppress it. She laughed. She laughed his life away. She laughed him to daydream lane again. Her laugh...so soothing..._Flashback: The waterfall_...so calm..._Flashback: The cave _so strong... He turned his attention toward the sun. It rose half way...the skies were purple pink...and there was only one cloud the left side, blocking a fraction of the sun from view.

'_Perfect! This is the kind of sunrise I have been dreaming about all my life that I could use to make-out with the girl I truly love. Now's my chance!!' _he thought, face still tugging at a smile.

"Anno...Sakura..." he said after a while.

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering if I could do something?"

"Like what?" she asked curious leaning over to see what he was doing.

He turned around, lifted her chin up with his index finger and thumb, and at first gave it a small kiss. Then he deepened it after she gave in. The sun behind them seemed smiling, as the cloud drifted away, and the sun went up another inch. The pink/red sky now reminded him of something. Blood. His mission. The blue rock. His thought became pained at this, and at what he had to do. Pushing the horror like thoughts of yesterdays blue rock out of his mind, Sakura's sweet kisses took him a level higher, and right then and there, he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her, and broke the kiss.

"Look," he said, pointing at the sun again.

"Do you see it?" the look in his eyes, confident even she could see it.

"What?"

"Over there...look deep into the sun..." he said drawing a semi-circle before them.

And there it was...a magic picture some call it. But it looked as if a tiger and an antelope were playing.

"Why do I see a very confusing picture?" she asked.

"Because in Heaven, the tiger and the antelope play, and you are about to take me there," he said, dreamily.

He kissed her again. Short and sweet.

"I'm not having sex with you on the beach if that's what you are thinking," she said laughing slightly.

"Damn," he muttered.

"What was that...?"

"Nothing...last one in the lake is a rotten egg!" he said removing his clothing. He then smiled... "How about in the water...?"

"NO!!"

-----------------------------------------

So did you like that chappy? Don't forget to review...and give me ideas for the next...thanx. Here are some brownies I made for those who review ONLY!!! (Swats away hands of greedy and lazy reviewers.)


	4. Chapter 4

And so...chapter 4...ah...so damn troublesome writing these up. Seriously. Now I thought that I could give a full summary. True. It's SUPPOSED to be at the BEGINNING not at chapter 4! but I couldn't remember to put that in and so here it is. It's in dialog form.

"_Why?" she whimpered, her tears mixing with the blood dripping from her hands, "Didn't those days we spent together MEAN anything to you? I thought you cared! I thought you l-loved me...I thought we were one! And in the end you betray me like this? Betray Konoha? Betray your friends, and everything you've every worked for? Why would someone go through such lengths to achieve something, even after they already have? They want to be royalty, and then rule the country, and by the end...rule the world. Just tell me one thing Sasuke..." she looked at him in the eyes, "Did those years mean anything to you?"_

"_No..."_

Okay...and the summary on the page b4 you opened the story will happen a bit later. Anyway...on with the story.

----------------------------------------------

What's a better way to spend the day than in the middle of the forest around a small pond/lake. You could watch the frogs jump, and the lotus bloom while you eat your picnic. Maybe go for a dip, and swim with the fish. This is exactly the way Sakura decided to spend it. After returning from the beach, she didn't bother changing, but quickly made her way to the fridge. She swiftly gathered some chicken and salad, mayo, and tomatoes, and made a few quick sandwiches. After gathering all she needed, she left her apartment, and made her way into the forest. She loved the way the birds would chirp, and the wood and leaves would crackle beneath her steps, and how, the forest animals would sometimes come and play with her. She would give them food, and pet them, and all in all have a great time. She entered the forest and stopped to take in the fresh, clean smell of the greenery around her. Loving every next step she took, she slowly walked where the secluded pond was; only to find Sasuke feeding the fish. Laughing slightly, she stepped next to him.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked walking up to him.

He turned around from what he was doing and sent her a smile, "What does it look like I'm doing? Building an alien space ship?"

"No…" she giggled, spreading her checkered blanket next to him, "I just thought I'd ask for some reason."

She sat down and looked around for a second.

"Sasuke-kun, did you ever hear the wolf cry at a full moon?" she asked, taking of her top, off, revealing her brown bikini top with pink flowers. Sasuke nearly had a nose bleed, as she finally removed the shirt. She twisted her hair, and as the glossy pink hair fell to the middle of her back, a little deer came along, sniffing the box with the fruit and sandwiches.

"Ohhh, hello there little one," Sakura said as she pet the deer, "Want some fruit?" Sakura was engulfed into feeding the little deer, as Sasuke thought about her words.

'_Have you ever heard the wolf cry at a full moon…'_

They echoed in his mind. Bounced off walls, and dissolved into to nothingness…

_**(you don't have to read the song)**_

_**You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**_

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or have the Eagle tell where he's been?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

Sasuke gasped as the song ended. He twisted to see what Sakura was doing…she was singing along, her eyes closed, and her body slightly swaying to the side. The song ended, and a few more animal surrounded them. Sakura seemed to be enjoying this. She watched as the love birds sat in their nest, chirping along, and how the deer would be jumping to the rhythm. She was fascinated by all the animals that would chirp, jump, sway, wiggle, and 'dance' to the rhythm of the song.

The as the song drew to a close, the animals dispersed, and they were alone again.

"To answer your question, no, I haven't…" he said, leaving the pond to sit next to her.

"Then, you really are weak…" not letting him answer, she dived into the pond, splashing Sasuke on her way in.

He tried to defend himself from the water. He knew it was useless, and that he'd get wet anyways, but he did it like reflex. He then stood up and charged inside the water.

"WEAK!?" He exclaimed, catching her around the waist with one hand, and with the other on her head, trying to dunk her. She got away just in time, and used a jutsu to splash him completely.

"Now that, my friend, was NOT fair…" He sighed, trying to blow his hair from his face, fail time and time again.

Sakura just continued laughing until she stepped on a fish, lost balance, and fell into the water.

Sasuke just laughed his head off. She didn't even take her skirt off before she went in…(DWEEB!)

Sakura managed to get out of the water, sputtering water everywhere, before she lost balance again, and fell in. Sasuke caught her this time, and straightened her.

He held his hands around her waist, his fingers intertwined at the back. Her hands were around his neck, loosely hanging. Slowly, their faces inched together, and Sakura TRIED to make it romantic, but leave it to Sasuke to ruin it all. He dived in straight for a kiss, nearly sending them both off balance…again…He caught Sakura just in time, and this time, the kiss was more passionate and longer. Her lingering just inches away from the surface of the water, and him above her. Her radio she brought along with, started to play yet another song.

"DISNEY songs? Who puts those to play when you're at the pond?" Sasuke asked, breaking the kiss, and letting her fall into the water.

"Wa…WHOOOOWW…" Sakura screamed as she fell again, "As a matter of fact…I DO!" she screamed following him out.

"So you made these sandwiches?" Sasuke asked, taking a bite out of a ham sandwich.

"Ya…" she laughed…

"Oh, that's probably why they taste like cherry bubblegum…" he sighed, taking another bite.

"THEY DO NOT!! I just happen to like cherry bubblegum while I was making them," she said hitting him on the head.

"You did NOT spit bubblegum into this…did you?" he asked eyeing the poor sandwich.

"SASUKE!!"


End file.
